Starcrossed Annabeth
by Xx PercyJacksonRocks xX
Summary: Annabeth is having a hard time. As if meeting Percy after one whole year was not enough,there is one more big problem.  Annabeth has never belived in horoscopes,but nowadays whatever is written in Annabeth's horoscope starts coming true.What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! I know this is the second story I am uploading today. But I have been waiting to upload from so many days… so, yeah, here goes another one…Hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 1 : Someone Special

Annabeth's POV

Its 6:00 in the morning, I am ready. Yup, I am a morning person. It's a new day at a new school. Well, I usually go to camp but when I am not at camp I try many, many different schools since I don't get along.

But, hey, that's not my fault! I can't help it if I am a demigod and a dyslexic. But, at least my best friend, Thalia will be there. She is a demigod and dyslexic too.

Oh! The bell is ringing, maybe Thalia is here.

At School, (Still Annabeth's POV)

I am really angry ! Where is this Thalia? I came with her and turned around to see the school properly and she goes of somewhere!

Where is she? If she is not there I feel really alone.

Oh! There she is! Hey, she standing and chatting with some girls. She could have taken me too.

Anyways, I go and call her. She seems so busy she does not even notice. I have the sudden urge to shout at her but thought better of it, since it might not make a good impression on my new classmates. I politely introduced myself and dragged Thalia out of there.

'What were you guys talking about?' I asked.

'Nothing!' she said a little too fast.

I found that weird but chose not to say anything.

Suddenly, We saw a big crowd of girls around a guy, so we went over to check what was going on.

I could not believe who I saw there. The person was who I did not meet for a year and suddenly he was here.**(A/N: That rhymes! :D)**

Yes, of course, it was the one and only- Percy Jackson.

**A/N: So guys, what do you think? Please review and tell me how it was!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Guys! Thank You for all your reviews! Anyways the story goes on…Hope you guys like this chapter too.**

Chapter 2: Awkwardness

Percy's POV

Oh Gods! Why do I always get stuck between these girls? It's my second day here but they don't leave me alone at all!

I say a small 'Hi' to them so that they would move but they totally did not want to move instead they said 'Awwww! He is so sweet!' Oh well! Maybe that's the way they are.

I look around to see if I find Nico somewhere. He is my best friend here and at camp. Oh! Ya, I am a demigod! So I go to a camp. But Nico is nowhere to be seen. He is always late, so I guess he is still on the way.

I scan the crowd to find someone I know, but there is no one. So I check behind the crowd. And my eyes land on Annabeth.

Annabeth? What is she doing here? I push my way through the crowd grinning at her.

Annabeth's POV

He is searching for someone and his eyes land on me. And a moment later he is coming towards me grinning like a fool as if nothing ever happened and we met just two days ago or something.

He comes near and my heart starts beating fast. I am totally disgusted. Why does my heart beat so fast only when he is near?

'What are you doing here, Annabeth?'He asked.

'It's my first day here at this school. It's not like I have come to meet you!' I shouted.

Instantly, I felt bad for shouting at him. He opened his mouth as if to shout something back but kept quiet.

We just stood there staring at each other feeling awkward. At least that was what I was feeling.

Then I remembered that Thalia was standing next to me. I tried to meet her eye but she looked away and tried to hide a smile as if she felt the situation was amusing.

I felt aware of all the girls staring at us for something interesting to happen but nothing did so they all just stared at us.

Suddenly, Nico barged in and started talking about some horoscope. I did not believe in horoscopes.

Just then the bell rang so we had to go to our classes.

We compared time tables and found out that all of us had literature first so we started going.

Nico started cracking jokes. So we end up laughing and nudging each other on the way. All the awkwardness forgotten for a while.

Little did I know there was soon going to be a bigger problem.

**A/N: So? What do you think? Do I need a beta? Please review or PM me and give me ideas! I will post the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi Guys! Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! This is a chapter where they enjoy before the horoscope problem starts. Mostly about Percabeth! The story goes on….Hope you like it!**

Chapter 3: The mall.

Percy's POV

After school that day, we decided to go to the mall. Anyways I totally forgot that I had not met Annabeth for a year! So I just went up to her and started talking to her as if nothing had happened. But I guess she remembered. Well, never mind! I really want to make everything all right between us though I think it is totally her fault that we did not keep in touch for so long.

So I suggested this idea of going to the mall after school. Maybe everything would turn out well.

'No! I don't want to come!' Annabeth said.

'Of course, you want to come!' I said.

'No!'

'Yes!'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'Ok! But only if Thalia comes too!'Annabeth said.

'Of Course! I will call Nico too.' I said.

_Two hours later_

Finally after hours of convincing everyone, here we are at the mall. We decide to split into groups of two. Me and Nico, Annabeth and Thalia.

We decided to go to the Video games shop.

Annabeth's POV

We decide to split into groups of two. So, it's me and Thalia. We walk into the Coffee Shop as we both are thirsty. We see the boys at the video games shop.

We order two cold coffees and sat down.

I stare at Percy the whole time. He's grown taller but everything else about him is same. Wait! Why am I staring at Percy? Again I am totally disgusted with myself.

I turn my attention towards Thalia who looks at me with a curious expression.

'What?' I ask.

'What are you looking at?'She asks still trying to hide a smile.

'Nothing' I say quickly.

She just smiles and I know what she is thinking.

We drink our coffees in silence for few minutes before we are very rudely interrupted by Percy and Nico running into the shop.

'Hey guys! I just bought this horoscope book from the shop near the video game shop. Want to know your horoscopes? Nico asked.

Gods! Why is Nico so interested in horoscopes nowadays?

Thalia rolls her eyes and checks hers.

'Not that good.' She says. 'But it's kind of good.'

Percy and Nico check theirs and say similar things.

Percy was just about to pass the book to me when Nico rudely pushed him.

So I got pushed against the wall with Percy in front of me. Our faces were so close. I felt really weird.

Then we heard Nico and Thalia laughing behind us. We awkwardly while blushing hard pulled apart even though I wanted the moment to last.

Percy gave me the horoscope book but I told him I did not believe in such things.

'You might need it Annabeth! Keep it!' Thalia said still laughing.

I stuffed the book in my handbag.

We saw that we had spent a lot of time in the mall and needed to go home. We slowly made our way out of the mall.

Maybe I would read the book, but mostly I would just forget about it…this was my last thought.

**A/N: This chapter is longer, rite? I will try to update the next chapter as soon as I can! And please send me ideas for what the horoscope should say. I have some ideas but it would be nice if you guys could give some suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews!**

**And yes I forgot to write this on the first chapter so I thought I would write it here…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does.**

**The story goes on…**

Chapter 4: Horoscopes

Annabeth's POV

Its 6:00 again. Time to go to school, but I find my self thinking about the events yesterday. I think about the coffee shop, the Percy and me incident and I don't know why it just feels nice remembering how we all had fun at the mall. That's when I thought of the horoscope stuffed in my hand bag.

I slowly and carefully opened it. I never believed in this stuff but what's wrong in trying?

I opened the page of my sign and it read:

_Your future is in your hands. Listen to what people you trust say about you.__ A lost love will soon return.__You will have to make a great sacrifice to the one you actually love. Friends will stick by your side but beware you might be betrayed._** (A/N: Thanks Percabeth ROX also Percabeth for helping me with the horoscope: D)**

Oh Gods! What a bad horoscope! But who cares? I don't even believe in horoscopes!

Oh, well! I better leave as I have to go to Thalia's house and pick her up. So I ran to her house and rang the bell. She emerged, flung her bag over her shoulder and rushed out.

'Thalia! Hurry up! We are going to be late!' I yelled.

'Coming! Anyways you were the one who was late! What took you so long?' She asked.

'I was just reading my horoscope.' I said softly as we walked. I knew I could not hide anything from her. She was my best friend.

'Are you okay? You seem to be upset or worried.' She said.

I told her all about the horoscope and told her what was written. When I finally finished, she seemed to be worried. She did not talk for a few minutes.

'Do you really believe in horoscopes?' She asked at last.

'Not really.' I said.

We walked in silence till we reached school.

Just as we entered school, the bell rang. Oh well! We would be late if we cam a little late.

We both grabbed our books from the lockers. We both had different classes. I had Maths and she had Drama, so we quickly said 'bye' and hurried to our classes.

I found Percy waving at me and saving me a seat. I quickly walked over and sat down. How can he act so normal as if we are such good friends after not meeting for so long?

I barely paid any attention to maths. I don't know why but strangely I was thinking about the horoscope. If I did not believe in them why was I thinking so much about it?

I did not even hear the bell ring, until Percy was calling my name loudly.

'Annabeth! Annabeth! Get up! The bell rang! Annabeth! Can you hear me?' He shouted.

'Ya, Seaweed Brain, I can hear you!' I said getting up.

We walked out of the class to meet Thalia and Nico. Me having the feeling that something really bad was going to happen soon.

**A/N: So guys? What do you think? Please please please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the amazing reviews! Here is the next chapter….**

Chapter 5: Special People

Percy's POV

One more day over at school! I ran all the way home.

'Mom! What's there to eat today? I am hungry!' I shouted from the hall.

'Blue waffles. They are still cooking so why don't you get fresh in your room and then come down to eat?' She said.

I went up and took a quick shower. My mom was still cooking so I had to wait for her. I sat on the bed to think. Awkwardness was still there between Annabeth and me and today in class she looked worried. I hope everything is fine. If I ask her I am sure she won't say a thing.

I actually even asked her.

Flashback

We were walking home.

'Annabeth, what's wrong?' I asked

'Nothing!' she said

'Annabeth, tell me!' I said.

'No!'

'Yes!'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'No!'

'Fine! Don't tell me but at least tell Thalia or someone, okay?' I said.

She nodded her head.

I saw that her house had come. Thalia and Nico had already gone. I live only a few blocks away from Annabeth.

'Bye, Annabeth.' I said

She did not say anything. She just ran all the way home.

End of Flashback.

'Percy! Waffles are ready! Come down quickly!' My mom shouted from downstairs.

Did I tell you that my mom cooks the best waffles in the world? She does.

So I ran downstairs and started to eat without thinking anymore about any problem.

Annabeth's POV

Today while coming back from school, Percy kept pestering me to tell him what was wrong. I used to tell him everything before. Its just that now everything like that feels awkward.

I just ran away from there without saying anything.

But I just could not tell him about the horoscope. What did lost love mean? Who do I have to save with a sacrifice? Who will betray me? Why am I paying the horoscope this much attention? I do not believe in horoscopes. Then why do I feel everything is going to be wrong?

Anyways, the bell rang. I wonder who it is. Who can come at this time?

My mom told me to see.

I went up to the door and my eyes went wide. There were the one people I never wanted to see again in my whole life.

Yes, it was- Luke.

'Hi Annabeth.' He said casually.

Oh Gods! Why does everything have to go so wrong? Now there is this Luke who suddenly arrived from somewhere.

I just stood there.

'Come on Annabeth. What's wrong? Surprised?' Luke asked.

Just then the bell rang again.

'Oh! And annabeth I forgot to tell you I have brought one more person here with me.' He said.

I went over and opened the door. My eyes went even wider.

Oh my god! Another shock is too much.

Of course, the person at the door had to be,the one person I hated the most in the whole world – Calypso.

**A/N: What do you guys think? This story is set before The Last Olympian and after the Battle of Labyrinth so Luke is not dead! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated for like ages, but I was really busy. I have tried to make a longer chapter. I hope you feel it's longer. And anyways on with the story…**

Chapter 6: Unknown People and Revenge?

Annabeth's POV

Oh Gods! What do I do? I don't even know how people can be so shallow?

Oh well, there is nothing I can do, so I can as well treat them nicely and then send them away.

"So…" I said cautiously yet being as polite as I could "How come you guys are here?"

"Why? Annabeth? Are you jealous that I might steal Percy again?" Calypso said with a smirk.

That just broke my patience, niceness and politeness.

"What do you think of your self Calypso?" I shouted "You know that you can't steal MY Percy!" I said the 'my' part extra loud.

"Of course I can" Calypso said.

Both Luke and Calypso had made themselves comfortable on the sofa. My mom (stepmom, but she is really nice so I call her mom) came out of the kitchen.

"Annabeth? Who was at the door?" she asked, interrupting my thoughts of how to get back at Calypso.

"Oh!" She said "Hi….Luke and Calypso?" while sending me a questioning look.

I just shrugged. So my mom walked away.

"So, I was asking how you guys are here." I said through gritted teeth.

"We are here for some work and we will be coming to your school for like one week or so." Luke said.

He looked so cute, so innocent. Wait? What? He betrayed me and this is what I am

Thinking?

That is when I realised it. The horoscope? Could it be?

_A lost love will soon return._ Isn't that what the line said? I hope it was not true.

Maybe I should talk to Thalia?

"Ok, we will leave for now, Annabeth. Take care and we will meet tomorrow at school" Luke said with a smile.

I waved and they both went away. How was I supposed to deal with this?

Thalia's POV (next morning at school)

I walk in to the school with a big smile because I expected the day to go really good.

That's exactly when I heard bad news.

"Thalia! Wait up! I need to talk to you!" I heard Annabeth scream behind me. She sounded really worried.

I stopped and turned around still in a good mood. That's when I saw how worried Annabeth looked and I knew that it had to be something really bad, Because Annabeth never got worried easily.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Thalia! Luke and Calypso came to my house yesterday and they are going to be studying in our school for a week or so! What are we going to do?" She said everything in one breath.

"Oh my god! Is that true? Now we can't even go to school in peace" I said.

Just then Nico and Percy came rushing.

Percy for some reason looked really angry.

"That Luke!" Percy shouted "What does he think of himself? That idiot! What is he doing here?"

Annabeth told everything to both of them. By the end she was looking so disturbed.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked Annabeth sounding so concerned that I almost burst out laughing. I saw Nico and he also was trying not to laugh. Annabeth saw me and shot me a glare.

"Ya. I am fine" She said.

Just then we saw Luke and Calypso coming.

"Hey Percy!" Calypso said "You want to come with me to the movies after school?" She said batting her eyelashes at Percy who looked kind of confused.

"No. I am going out after school with…..Annabeth!" He said.

Annabeth looked like her eyes were going to pop out of her head.

"Is that true? Annabeth?" Calypso asked with a glare.

"Wha…"Annabeth said still in shock. "Ya! Of Course!"

I looked at Nico and soon we both were trying not to laugh.

"Okay! Bye Percy! See you soon!" Calypso said with a wink.

Then she walked away with Luke.

Immediately as they left, I and Nico started laughing hysterically.

"You both going out together" I said between laughs "Of Course! Why not? You guys are a wonderful couple."

I started laughing even harder when I saw how red their faces were.

"That was so funny!" Nico said. "Good thinking, Perce! Have fun!"

We both laughed continuously for so long. While Percy and Annabeth kept on blushing.

Until finally the bell rang. Percy and Nico had Gym while Annabeth and I had Drama.

"You know that I am going to take revenge, right?" Annabeth said with an evil smile.

"What did I do?" I asked faking innocence.

"I am still going to take revenge" She said.

"No, you're not" I said.

"You like Nico" She said as if that was a fact.

"WHAT? No!" I said clearly shocked.

Annabeth just smiled and walked on. Little did I know what was going to happen soon.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Hope it was longer and hope you guys liked it! I have tried to improve! I would really like to thank Maydayparade8123 and also Percabeth ROX also Percabeth.**

**Thank you so much guys for helping and supporting me**! **And now… REVIEW?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey Guys! I got some requests of adding Thalico in this chapter, so I thought I would add Thalico in this chapter. And the story goes on…**

Chapter 7: Revenge!

Nico's POV

Percy kept on pestering me the whole time about how he was going to take revenge on me for laughing there.

I thought that he was just joking, so I did not pay him any attention. We went for gym and had just finished it when Annabeth and Thalia came running. It was more like Annabeth was running and dragging Thalia along with her.

As soon as they reached us, she let go of Thalia's hand and grabbed Percy and dragged him away.

I looked at Thalia and made an expression that clearly said "What was that?"

She just shrugged. We stood there for some time without saying anything. I don't know why but things became really awkward when Thalia and I were alone together. We never really talked.

After like ten minutes of saying nothing, I finally said something.

"So… Want to go see our other friends because I really don't think they want us to join _them._" I said pointing to place where Percy and Annabeth were having some kind of a deep conversation.

We both laughed looking at them. They looked so serious. We walked to join our friends near the lockers as we had a twenty to thirty minutes break now for some time.

We had made some pretty good friends here. There names were Silena, Beckendorf, Travis, Connor, Katie, Clarisse and Chris. They were all pretty nice.

When we were on the way, I heard a bit of the conversation between Annabeth and Percy.

I only caught a few words of something Annabeth was saying.

She said something like "Revenge…Camera…Everyone…Coffee Shop…Push"

To me it did not make any sense, I thought I would ask Thalia if she understood anything. But she seemed to not have heard anything.

I must have had a pretty confused look on my face because Thalia touched my arm. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Ya. I am fine" I said and stopped thinking about the confusing things that I had heard.

We went and joined our friends. They seemed to be talking about some new cool shop that had opened recently. We went and joined into the conversation.

Soon, Percy and Annabeth joined still whispering about something.

I really needed to know what this was about.

"Hey Guys! We were planning to go to this cool coffee shop after school? All of us! Wouldn't that be great?" Annabeth asked looking overly excited.

Surprisingly everyone including me said yes, so we decided to go. Just then the bell rang. So we split went for our next class.

Same day after School at the Coffee Shop (Still Nico's POV)

We all walked to the coffee shop and took our seats and ordered our favourite kinds of coffees. I ordered black coffee. Percy and Annabeth ordered the same kind of coffees, so we ended up teasing them and they started blushing.

I don't know whether it was my imagination or Percy really did flash me an evil smile.

I am not sure but I really think they both are up to something which most probably may be related to me.

We all sipped our coffees and talked about school and teachers and other normal stuff.

After we finished I noticed that Annabeth had brought her camera for some reason.

I guess she realised what we all were thinking.

"I wanted to take our photos!" She said.

She took every ones photo one by one while we all made funny poses.

Then it was Thalia's turn for her photo to be taken. I stood at the side.

Before I could even think what was even happening Percy pushed me and I landed on Thalia, my lips on hers and at the exact moment Annabeth took a photo.

I don't know why but Thalia's lips felt so soft and we accidently kissed, but it was amazing!

I felt like a bolt of electricity was passing through me, but I could just not stop. It was a wonderful experience! Her hands went around my neck and my hands slid down to here waist.

After some time, Percy gave a small awkward cough, and we jumped apart blushing like crazy.

"That was 4 minutes!" Annabeth said still in a shock. And everyone kept on staring at us.

We both just looked down.

Then we all went out of the coffee shop and back home. This was certainly the best day of my life!

**A/N: I am so sorry if this was not realistic or if any part sucked, I am not very experienced in writing and I tried my best! Hope you guys liked it the chapter! **

**Next Chapter will be about Percabeth (Yay!). REVIEW! Please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, I have not updated for a while, but I was really busy!**

**Anyways, as I said this chapter has the starting of Percabeth! It's a little sad, but I thought it might be necessary for bringing Annabeth and Percy closer.**

**Hope you like this chapter! **

Chapter 8: How could he?

Percy's POV

We had a great time at the coffee shop. And now I was sitting on my bed and thinking.

I still can't believe it! I never expected Thalia and Nico to hold on the kiss. I just thought they would, you know, move apart. And it was like four whole minutes! Thank gods, Thalia quit hunters a while ago, otherwise Artemis would have blasted her into pieces. I thought Thalia would join the hunters again. She wasn't going out with anyone. And she would not even tell us why she quit. Maybe she told Annabeth.

I thought of calling Annabeth to talk for some time. I was just about to dial the number which I had by hearted but then I realised things might be really awkward, so I just kept down the phone and decided to do something else.

Suddenly the bell of our house rang. My mom had gone out with Paul. It was about 9:00 at night. Who would come at such a time I wondered.

I opened the door expecting that my mom and Paul came a bit early.

But to my surprise the person at the door was none other than Calypso.

"Hey Percy! What are you doing? Can I stay here for some time? If you are not busy?" She made the questions sound like they were answers or orders.

"Uh… I …Actually…Ya! My mom and Paul have gone out so you…uh… can't actually come right now." I said stammering.

"Oh…Ok maybe next time! Can I at least have a glass of water?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

I guess I could not say no to a question like that.

"Ya. Sure!" I said.

By the time, I came with the glass of water; she had already made herself comfortable on my sofa.

I was shocked. I surely did not expect Calypso to be like this.

I gave her the glass of water, but she did not seem to care for that. She just started talking as if everything was great and stuff.

Finally, I realised it was almost 10:00 and I really was getting bored of her flirty attitude.

So I got up. "Um… Calypso… my mom and Paul should be coming soon. So you…can…um…leave." I said.

"Oh… Ok…Percy but don't worry I will come again soon." She said.

"Ya, sure. Bye." I said.

Finally she went out. Oh Gods! Would she come like this everyday? I better call Annabeth and tell her, because I feel Luke and Calypso are doing the same things.

And if Luke had come I better warn her to stay away from him. There is no way I am jealous. I am just saying, you know, on the safer side. What if he did anything to here? What if he hurt her? I started to panic.

I picked up the phone and started dialling her number, forgetting the whole awkwardness business.

Annabeth's POV

I had just returned from the coffee shop, when I saw Luke standing at the door.

He looked really cute. Wait! What am I thinking? Please I don't want to go through this again.

"Hi Annabeth!" He said with a smile.

I almost smiled back. Almost.

"So? What's up? Why are you here?" I said sounding really rude.

"Hey! Calm down! I just wanted to say hi" He said. "Look. Annabeth. I am really sorry for coming here like this but I just wanted to say sorry for everything I have done."

Tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't believe this.

"I know it's very hard for you to forgive me, but please try to forgive me." He said.

I did not say anything.

"Ok. I guess I better be going." He said. "Bye."

I still did not say anything. Then when he disappeared, all the tears came out. They would not even stop. I have cried for years remembering him, how he suddenly changed and let all of us down. How could he break my heart and then just be like 'sorry'?

Then I heard my phone ring. I decided not to pick it up, but then saw it was Percy and eventually picked it up.

His first question was "Annabeth, Are you okay?" And I started crying really loud.

"Annabeth? What's wrong? Don't worry. I am coming in five minutes." He said.

After five minutes, I saw Percy running up to me. Without thinking, I rushed into his arms. He hugged me back.

"Annabeth? Please? Tell me what happened." He said after I had calmed down a little.

So I told him everything.

And slowly I watched as his face turned from concern to anger.

**A/N: REVIEW? Please?**


	9. Imp Authour's Note! Sorry!

**Hi Guys!**

**I am really sorry if any of you guys thought this was another chapter.**

**But I have thought about this for a lot of time and I have finally decided not to continue this story until I get at least 20-25 reviews as I am not happy with the number of reviews and the feedback for this story.**

**Once again I am really sorry if any of you thought this was another chapter.**

**Review Please!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Oh My God! I got 27 reviews! I cannot believe it! Thank you soo much! You guys are amazing! So here is the 9th chapter…**

Chapter 9: Teaching a lesson.

Percy's POV

I am so not going to leave Luke! How could he do this? I turned over towards Annabeth and my heart broke seeing her crying and shivering. I put my arms around her trying to comfort her. This was not awkward.

The first thing in the morning which I was going to do was beat the crap out of Luke. What does he think of himself?

"I have got to go now" I told Annabeth after like what might have one hour. "Mom and Paul must have returned and might be worried. Call me if there is anything you need."

I did want to leave but I was sure mom must be really worried.

"Thanks, Percy" I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw Annabeth smiling at me.

"Anytime" I said smiling back

Next morning still Percy's POV

Today, I am so going to beat the crap out of Luke.

Slowly, I walk to school and see Luke right outside talking to Calypso about something. Calypso sees me and runs towards me, but I move aside and start walking towards Luke.

"Why did you make Annabeth cry yesterday?" I asked trying to control my temper.

"I did not do anything." He said still seeing the paper in his hand and not looking up at me.

That did it.

I completely lost my temper.

I pushed him down on the ground. Many people crowded around to see what was going on, but I did not care.

Luke got up.

"Oh! Does Percy want to fight me even though he knows he is going to lose?" He said in a sing-song voice.

"Well, if you want a real fight, I suggest we go to the park where nobody will be there" I said.

"Ok" He said.

We reached the playground.

I took out Riptide. He took out Backbiter, the weapon of Kronos.

We started fighting. We fought for a long time. Classes at school must have already started.

At the end, Luke lay on the ground with his mouth and leg bleeding and I was standing with a small cut on my arm. I have never fought this well. Maybe this was because of my temper.

"NEVER come near Annabeth again" I told him and walked back to class with satisfaction.

In the classroom (Annabeth's POV)

Oh My God! Where can this Percy be? He can't be absent can he? Oh God! It's already the second class. Where is he?

At that moment, I see Percy coming in. He looked as if he had been in a fight.

I had saved a seat for Percy since Nico and Thalia wanted to sit together.

Nico and Thalia looked up from their table behind me and stared at Percy too.

Our teacher, Mr Johns was teaching Geography. He allowed Percy in. He is a really nice teacher.

Percy came and sat next to me. He had a kind of satisfied smile on his face.

"Percy, where have you been?" I asked. "Are you okay? What happened to your shoulder? It's bleeding. Percy, tell me what happened?"

"Annabeth, Calm down. I just got angry at Luke for the yesterday thing so I kind of fought him." He said.

My eyes filled with tears. He fought for me. Without thinking I hugged him. He seemed surprised but hugged back.

I could see Thalia and Nico smirking.

"Thanks" I whispered.

"Anytime" He whispered.

**A/N: Is this Chapter shorter? I am soo sorry if it is. Percabeth is going to start soon! (Yay!). Next Chapter is going to be Thalico!**

**What else... Ya! REVIEW!**


End file.
